Restaurant City
Restaurant City wa Feisbūk geim from PlayFish. Startiŋ from 2009n dè 7m 27d, PlayFish ädden sùpport für yùmmimàt from Levol 15http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1048507. Osou, haiĥer-levols wa keyi sörvā moa dišes: # 1- 9: 1 diš # 10-19: 2 dišes # 20-29: 3 dišes Recipes (Sikpun dè list) Jigùm-wa toutolli 74-zúŋ sikpun aru. Nout: * 3-zúŋ sikpun wiŧ stā (*) sùffiks wa pikkapika sikpun sins 2009n 7m 27d. * 5-zúŋ sikpun wa pikkapika sikpun sins 2009n 10m 7d . * 4-zúŋ sikpun wa speçiol-na sikpun für Halloween aveilàbol from 2009n 10m 14d tu de-10-monŧ dè end . Starter ( Entrée / Startiŋ diš / Aŋtrĥe) # Tomato and basil soup (Ingredients: Tomato × 2, Basil) # Garden salad (Ingredients: Salad, Tomato, Egg) # Chicken and leek soup (Ingredients: Chicken, Leek × 2) # Cream of mushroom soup (Ingredients: Mushroom, Milk, Bayleaf) # Vegetable chowder (Ingredients: Milk, Potato, Peas) # Pea and bacon soup (Ingredients: Peas × 2, Bacon) # Camembert baked in a box (Ingredients: Cheese × 2, Bread) # Tuna fishcakes (Ingredients: Tuna, Flour, Potato) # Bruschetta with tomato and basil (Ingredients: Bread, Tomato, Basil) # Lamb samosas (Ingredients: Lamb, Flour, Bayleaf) # Caribbean chicken salad (Ingredients: Chicken, Beans, Salad) # Lobster soup (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Lemon) # Pumpkin soup (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Cream, Chili) # Sweetcorn salad (Ingredients: Sweetcorn, Cream, Egg) # Lamb skewers (Ingredients: Lamb, Garlic, Lemon) # Onion soup (Ingredients: Onion, Garlic, Bayleaf) # Tiger prawn platter (Ingredients: Prawn, Garlic, Lime) # Dimsum (Ingredients: Prawn, Pork, Flour) # Scary Pumpkin Soup (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Onion, Cream, Bayleaf) Main (Mein diš) # Magarita Pizza (Ingredients: Cheese, Tomato, Flour) # Roast chicken (Ingredients: Chicken, Potato, Salad) # Hotdog and fries (Ingredients: Sausage, Bread, Potato) # Burger and fries (Ingredients: Bread, Beef, Potato) # Pepperoni pizza (Ingredients: Pepperoni, Cheese, Tomato) # Roast beef (Ingredients: Beef, Carrot, Salad) # Tuna steak with vegatables (Ingredients: Tuna, Potato, Carrot) # Spaghetti carbonara (Ingredients: Pasta, Bacon, Egg) # Spaghetti bolognese (Ingredients: Pasta, Beef, Tomato) # Chicken tikka masala (Ingredients: Chicken, Rice, Bayleaf) # Tuna sushi (Ingredients: Tuna, Tuna, Rice) # Sausages and mash (Ingredients: Sausage, Potato, Butter) # Chili con carne (Ingredients: Chili, Beans, Rice) # Lasagna (Ingredients: Beef, Cheese, Pasta) # Caesar salad (Ingredients: Salad, Bread, Egg) # Vegatable fried rice (Ingredients: Rice, Tofu, Leek, Mushroom) # Lobster (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Salad) # Grilled rump steak (Ingredients: Beef, Potato, Salad) # Yakibuta ramen (Ingredients: Noodles, Pork, Onion) # Seafood paella (Ingredients: Rice, Saffron, Prawn) # Mapo Tofu (Ingredients: Tofu, Rice, Chili) # Pork and apple chops (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) # Bak Kut Teh* (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) # Mushroom Risotto (Ingredients: Rice, Mushroom, Oregano) # Lamb with Pomegranate Sauce (Ingredients: Lamb, Pomegranate, Garlic) # Spooky Pumpkin Risotto (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Rice, Cheese, Basil) Dessert (Disört) # Fruit selection (Ingredients: Banana, Strawberry, Apple) # Strawberry cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Flour, Butter, Sugar) # Chocolate cake with icecream (Ingredients: Chocolate, Flour, Icecream) # Strawberry cheese cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Cheese, Flour) # Pancakes (Ingredients: Flour, Egg, Butter) # Creme brulee (Ingredients: Egg, Cream, Sugar) # Pumpkin pie (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Flour, Sugar) # Cheese board (Ingredients: Cheese × 3) # Banana split (Ingredients: Banana, Cream, Icecream) # Sundae (Ingredients: Icecream, Chocolate, Cream) # Mango pudding (Ingredients: Mango, Milk, Lime) # Kiwi sorbet (Ingredients: Kiwi, Lemon, Sugar) # Exotic fruit skewers (Ingredients: Dragon fruit, Mango, Kiwi) # Pomegranate parfait (Ingredients: Pomegranate, Cream, Egg) # Vanilla Panna Cotta* (Ingredients: Vanilla, Sugar, Milk) # Tiramisu (Ingredients: Egg, Cream, Coffee Beans) # Halloween Treats (Ingredients: Sugar, Pumpkin, Vanilla, Flour) Drinks (Yùmmimàt) Yùmmimàt-wa aveilàbol tu pleiās dup Levol 15 gut 2009n 7m 27d: # Glass of Water (Water, Ice, Lime) # Espresso (Coffee Beans × 2, Water) # Coffee (Coffee Beans, Sugar, Milk) # Tea (Tea Leaves, Sugar, Water) # Chocolate Milkshake (Chocolate, Icecream, Milk) # Strawberry Milkshake (Strawberry, Icecream, Milk) # Lemonade (Lemon, Ice, Water) # Peach Iced Tea (Peach, Tea Leaves, Water) # Bubble Tea (Tea Leaves, Milk, Sugar) # Fruit Smoothie (Ice, Strawberry, Banana) # Saffron Tea (Ingredients: Saffron, Tea Leaves, Water) # Witch's Brew (Ingredients: Lime, Sugar, Kiwi, Water) Sikpun dè levols # simple (simpol-na) # standard (ständard-na) # classic (klassik-na) # tasty (teisti-na) # delicious (umai-na) # luxurious (hova-na) # gourmet (gūmet-staiyol-na) # sensational (senseiçionol-na) # ultimatehttp://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=620099 (ulutora-na) # royal (roiyol-na) Ingrèdiènts Ingrèdiènts wa keyi get bai 4-gè meŧods: # Evri dei dè de-1-cǐ visit tu neidè restoront; # Evri dei dè kwesçion àbaut sikpun dè prodùkçion; # Evri frend dè restoront dè de-1-cǐ visit; # Bai pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market; # Bai growiŋ in plòts bisaid neidè restoront für 12-zúng growàbol sikpun. Ingrèdiènts dè informeiçion Ingrèdiènts-wa keyi pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market. Prais-wa orijinolli väry rändomli bitwīn 4000 tu 10,000. Hajiman, sins ùpdeit gut 2009n 7m 27d, prais levol dropen tu 2600 ~ 4800. Speçiolna ingrèdiènts für yùmmimàt ddo aveilàbol aftèr prais drop. Osou, bufùn-dè plānt wa keyi plānt für 2000 dè sīd (si teibol dè "Growàbol" bufùn). Kwesçions dè ansās Simpol-na kwesçions * Frūts: Pumpkin, Chili, Apple, Tomato, Coconut. Jargòns rīleiten kwesçions in Restaurant City.]] * Lard wa Pork dè oil. * Naan bread is served in Indian food. * Ŋàuyuk dè diffèrènt bufùn. ** Front (Frònt): ** Mid (Mid): ** Back (Bäk): * Kūkiŋ meŧods: ** Blanching means to boil quickly and then put into running cold water to quench the cooking. ** Saute means to fry quickly in a hot pan. Gällèri File:20090623-RC-FreeIngredient.png Image:20090629-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090630-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090701-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090702-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090703-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png File:20090707-RC-FreeIngredient.png See also / Si osou / 參看 * Restoront dè levols Geim starten from dekoreitiŋ neidè avatar. Đen, neidè silekten frend as de-1-gè staf (Vivian/Vanly). Neidè restoront wa 3-sets čeas en teibols wa aru. Nei diŋyǐu employ de-2-gè staf (Tracy/MiKo). Evri levolùp wa 300 yingùm bonùs wa aru. Popyulariti Restoront dè popyulariti wa rīleit tu restoront dè disain. If disain-wa yoi, popyulariti-ddo inkrīs, soi restoront dè inkom ddo inkrīs. Hajiman, if inkomiŋ pīpol wa mani, restoront-wa not dū àbol tu händol, soi popyulariti wa dikrīs. Kòmmon-na risòns für popyulariti dè drop: # Mwu čeas; # Mwu teibols; # Sikpun kyuen moa đän 2; # Yùmmimàt kyuen moa đän 2; Maksimùm-dè popyulariti-wa 50.0 da. Awōds Restaurant City wa awōds ga aru tu pörswei yusās tu advant in geim. Toutol-wa 11-gè diffèrènt awōds in 3-gè diffèrènt levol. Riförèns Ikstörnol liŋk * Restaurant City à Playfish dè offisol websàit * Feisbūk: Restaurant City * Playfish Forum: Restaurant City: FAQ * Restaurant City: Game Info * Category:Babyish encyclopedia *